Deviantart (Cringe edition)
Warning! THIS PAGE CONTAINS LOTS OF CRINGE THAT WILL MAKE YOU CRINGE YOU WILL DIE FROM CRINGE AFTER READING THIS! Summary Deviantart is a website that is extreme cringey and it has lots of fetish art on it. (Well, it doesn't care about it TBH.) Powers and stats Tier: Cringe Tier Name: Deviantart Age: 19 (According to Wikipedia, Deviantart was created on August 7, 2000) Gender: No Gender Origin: The Internet Classification: Cringey Site Powers and Abilities: Cringe Manipulation (Using Powers of Fetishes, and Powers of Vores), Cloth Manipulation and Generation (Capable of make bondages for any people, like female people), Trap Manipulation, Object Manipulation, Inflation Inducement (Capable of make any people, like female people inflate), Thicc Manipulation (Capable of make any people, like female people thicc or just more thicc on their body), Lewdness Manipulation (Though DeviantArt has pornography), Admin Privileges (Godly), User Manipulation, Roleplaying Manipulation, Reality Warping, Art Manipulation, BFR (Send any fictional characters, youtube characters, and memes to DeviantArt Verse), Death Inducement (Can make people die from cringe) Attack Potency: CRINGE LEVEL (Stated to have cringe haxes in DeviantArt as we can assume this site have fetishes) Speed: Cringepresent Lifting Strength: Cringey Striking Strength: Cringey Durability: Cringe Level Stamina: Can run to make anything if we wants. Range: No body is safe here. Standard Equipment: Cringey Existence including all fetishes. Intelligence: Cringscient Weaknesses: If all cringe and fetish are removed in Deviantart, this site will be successful and have no cringey haxes. Gallery Omni-God slater attacking thing-0.png|Yxz slashing himself away after reading a Vore story 5.jpg|Logan Paul trying not to vomit while reading a cringey story Dead cow.png|Cow died after seeing a cringey photo Byeabye.gif|The Alliance closed after deviantart existed Daniel is dead.png|Daniel (Wanked) had to commit suicide after reading a Cringe story TOAAisded.png|The One Above All died after visiting deviantart Costume234.png|HOSTLESS commited suicide after vising deviantart Dead emperor Bowser.png|Emperor Bowser after vising Deviantart Paper Mario dead.JPG|Mario (Composite Overexaggerated) after reading a cringey story Screen Shot 2018-10-27 at 2.45.54 PM.png|Deviantart killing the Spectral Fuckers Stages of Deviantart Cringe Stage 1 Deviantart cringe that are badly drawn versions of fictional characters but no fetish to it Stage 2 Deviantart cringe that is horrible ocs, edgy backstories, bad art, usually self inserts, this sometimes crosses over with stage 3 Stage 3 Deviantart cringe that contain Vore, Weird Pregnancy, Foot Loving, etc but SFW versions (Example Tails vores Sonic) Stage 4 The most cringiest and most terrible of all of deviantart, This includes Rule 34, Unbirth, C**K vore, and anything 18+ Cringe, that includes porn art. When I mean, "porn". That means the p***ate p***s of someone. Stage 5 Shit that shouldn't even be shown to everyone, where, at this point, not only is it a crime against humanity, but its LITERALLY illegal. No art should be but has been seen to the public eye. Victims of Deviantart that need to become fetishes undertale FNAF doki doki MLP bendy sonic Bowsette every other fandom and character (R34 applys to everything) List of people who died from cringe Xbox PS4 Xbox 360 Xbox One PS3 PS2 PS1 Nintendo Switch NES SNES Sega Genesis Sega Saturn Nintendo 64 Wii Wii U Atari 2600 Atari 5200 Atari 7600 Atari Jaguar Goku Vegeta Elder God Demonbane Mr Popo (TFS) Logan Paul Yxz Snek The Final Pam Sans (Exaggerated) Vegito (Exaggerated) HOSTLESS Daniel (Wanked) YOU Everything I forgot too add Fanbases that died from the Cringe Add your fanbase here Undertale (Stage 4) FNAF (Stage 4) Touhou (Stage 4) DWMVADS is the reason why 2hu is Stage 3, and all Touhou characters are always Naked in some photos.) 2hu Rule 34 Minecraft (Stage 4), because those Videos where theres a Naked DanTDM and his Crush) Baldi's Basics (Stage 1) Creepypasta (Stage 2, possibly 3) MLP (Stage 4) Sonic (Stage 3) Despicable Me (Stage 3) Minions being the main reason Dragon Ball Z/Super (Stage 3) Fortnite (Stage 3) Category:Websites Category:Terrible Category:Bad Category:Crap Category:Shit Category:Horrible Category:Cringe Category:Epitome of Cancer Category:Worst Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki Category:The worst ever Category:The worst thing on this Wiki Category:Fetish Category:DeviantArt Category:Characters with galleries Category:MLPlover2011's Profiles Category:Cringe Users